Contracts
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: Another man has presented himself and emotions threaten to present themselves, but what will they entail? Warning: smut and plot


**Teahouse is not mine and I am writing without profit. Thank you E and CC for the wonderful world of fancy gays!**

It was not that he appreciated the lifestyle; it was that he could not escape his own life. The young man's lips were firmly presses around the elder man's cock, his face so close to the man he could smell the musk radiating off of the other males genitals. As disgusting as it may have been in theory, he removed himself from the situation mentally, his head continuing to bob. Moving his left hand to stroke the underside of the man, he held himself in place with the other. If he had not kept a firm grip on the hip his mouth would have perished long ago.

The elder laced his fingers through the young man's hair, pulling him closer than he would have liked. Suppressing a gag that threatened, the latter squeezed his eyes tighter shut. He knew it would not be longer with the man's convulsing and tugging. No, he would be a quick one. With a final thrust the man came hard against the youth's lips. He had known when to detach himself from the other, classic old man.

Pulling his body from the floor, he slumped into the silky sheets that waited. What he wanted to do he decided against. The older would not appreciate him turning away from him, so he kept his eyes fixed in the man's direction. As his pants and shirts became buttoned he slid his shoes on. They were a shiny black that showed the boy his own reflection but were not the most shiny he had ever seen. These men sure did appreciate clean shoes. The only reason he could reach was because they needed them to be as clean as possible to step on those they would consider below their stations. Regardless of their sweet promises or their impressive stamina they were all the same.

"Another day, my dear." The male's words slithered over his earlobe, his breath ghosted down his neck.

All he could do was nod in agreement as his face turned into the pillow, ears finally perking when the door closed. Another appointment in an hour, and he must not keep them waiting. Pushing himself up, he rose to the occasion of a bath. Once his feet connected with the carpet below he heard a knock at his door. No, he would pretend to have not heard. What he needed was too close to be interrupted. He rushed into the bathroom connected to his bedroom, turning the faucets on full blast.

He had grown tired of the same pastel colors that were plastered on his walls, all of them seeming to close in on the time he had alone. It was amazing how invasive inanimate objects could be if portrayed correctly. Pushing the toilet seat down, he placed the light pink towels on the lid. He would have to be quick in his scrubbing to leave time to prep for the next guest. The heat that flushed his body was wonderful, warm enough to force away his troubles for a moment. As he washed himself he could hear shouts coming from downstairs. Surely Axis was the cause, or Mercutio. He shuddered at the thought.

Not bothering to try to understand the other two males he pulled the hose from the wall. With the suds removed from his body he placed his attention on the sink. He had to wash his mouth out a few good times before he would ever think of smiling again. The fourth time was when he realized how ridiculous he was acting and set the toothbrush to the side. Another obstacle was waiting in his room. Walking into the other room he noticed a piece of parchment sitting on his dresser, but when he looked towards the clock he decided the paper could wait. He had less than ten minutes at hand until he had to be completely ready.

Quickly he pulled open his wardrobe, eyes skimming over all of the materials. The occasion was said to be formal so he decided on the dress clothing tucked nicely in the back. He had not worn them for ages but hoped the occasion would call for them. His hips hardly held up the slacks, while the shirt was still too large for his lithe torso. The black of his pants would surely throw the whole of the house for a good laugh, but the rosemary silk that accented his figure would turn the laughs into envy. He rolled the sleeves up four times so that he could adorn some of his treasures.

His jewelry boxes seemed so empty without Liard's gifts inside. He headed for the door after choosing a simple golden bangle and its matching diamond ring. They held no meaning for him which was the main reason he choose the two. A man with no meaning should be able to gawk at the jewels with no meaning.

As his fingers met the ivory railing and his feet moved across the deep red rug of the stairs he caught sight of the man he figured was the next to own his life for a few hours. He had a shade of hair that would put the darkest obsidian to shame, green eyes that could shame Mother Nature, and a stature that rivaled the King. Placing a smile on his lips, he continued down the stairwell to the aristocrat. At the bottom of the stairs he slowed. For suck striking looks the man wore rather simple clothing. Dress shoes that had seen better days, slacks with a noticeable wrinkle, and a white button up that was left untucked. What struck the boy as insane were the man's bare hands, void of all gloves that should have graced his wrists. His attire would be scoffed at by the social elite; perhaps this night would not be so bad after all.

Holding out his hand the man mumbled a hello, failing to introduce himself.

"Linneus, a pleasure." Once he reached for the man's hand he heard a door shut off to his right. Atros truly had impeccable timing.

The man in front of him did not take care to notice the other male's intrusion but instead lead Linneus to the front door. Confused at his rudeness, the pink haired boy turned his face to the owner. A nod was all he needed to follow the stranger.

As the door shut the dark haired male turned on his heel. He was not sure himself why he entered the room, but he could not help himself. Looking to his left he sighed, catching sight of the letter he had left for Linneus. The other had not even bothered to look at it. He reached for the parchment, fingers connecting with paper. One more night it could remain but in the afternoon of tomorrow it had better be opened or his words would never reach the pinkettes eyes. Turning brusquely he left the room, ignoring the questions that Axis assaulted him with as to why he was in the room.

**Thanks so much for reading and make sure to leave a review if you want me to continue! Constructive criticism welcome. **

** 3Madz**


End file.
